


The night and the sky and the stars

by lizardactually



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Nomad V (Cyberpunk 2077), Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), The Devil Ending (Cyberpunk 2077), fem!v, no beta we die like jackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardactually/pseuds/lizardactually
Summary: A small episode of Hanako and V's life from my AU in which V's got a new body and now works as Hanako's bodyguard while both of them creating a plan to take the power from Saburo.
Relationships: Hanako Arasaka/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The night and the sky and the stars

The stars above Arasaka residence shine the brightest Hanako's ever saw. They illuminate blooming cherry trees, make the pond glow like it's some kind of ethereal planet. "No," Hanako thinks, "the night is the same as ever. There's nothing new about the sky." So she turns her gaze to the right and meets V's eyes, full of sadness and rage and exhaustion. And tears which shine and glow and illuminate like stars.  
V came to her in the middle of the night seeking comfort, shivering from tears and cold in her pajamas too light for Tokyo's april, trying to forget who she is now, as if Hanako not the one who got her in this situation in the first place. Arasaka also amused how this rage in V's glowing eyes is not for her. Her family's company ruined girl's life, killed so many of her friends and now basically owns her. Hanako is the embodiment of everything V despises and yet she's never heard bitter words thrown at her, sensed vicious glances.  
"I hate stars actually." V finally takes enough control over her voice to speak without sobbing. "It's like everything I've done or will do just doesn't matter compared to them. I guess it really didn't in the end."  
She touches Hanako's hand seeking comfort. The touch feels so gentle and soft and sweet it makes woman's heart full. It overwhelmes her so much she's once in her life lost for words, afraid she'd ruin the moment.  
They've been dancing around each other and their feelings for months now, getting knowing looks from Takemura and annoyed huffs from Oda. The work on dethroning Saburo Arasaka occupying them almost 24/7, not letting think too much about personal desires.  
Hanako sinks into the feeling deeper when V decides to press herself closer, leaning on Arasaka's side. Her body, usually radiating heat, now cold and it's so hard to stop and not hug and hold and kiss her, Hanako might choke on those feelings.  
Then V opens her mouth and the reality of the world around them crushes the moment. "When it's all over, wanna go back... return to nomad life."  
Right... They haven't actually talked about it. What's going to happen next, if (when) Hanako in charge of the company. V of course was promised to finally be free. Hanako isn't a fan of owning someone's life like her father.  
"Sometimes I wonder," the woman muses, "if i wasn't who i am, what path would i choose for myself. Hearing your stories... about traveling, family... I can't stop thinking if I'll fit that lifestyle."  
V suddenly crushes their lips together, kissing Hanako hungrily and tender and like her life depends on it, it makes Hanako's knees feel weak. V's impulse came out of nowhere yet it seems like it's the only logical and right outcome. They've been building up to this since the first meeting back than in a dirty, unfinished apartment.  
"Come with me. Leave it all." Arasaka hears a plea and offer and demand in these words. She laughs bitterly. They aren't even dating. Gods, the don't know if they even in love to think of such a future together. But it's how V wants to live, Hanako understands, she does what she likes... love and chooses not to regret about her choices later even if they hurt her so much she feels her heart braking and bleeding and dying.  
"Please."  
"What about the company?"  
"Please."  
"Michiko isn't popular enough to take over, they'll eat her alive."  
"Please."  
"Your found family doesn't seem like a type to give a warm welcome to anyone related to Arasaka, definitely not to me."  
"Please," V whispers in her mouth, stoping on every word to steal a short kiss, "please, say yes. Don't care if you actually mean it. That's not the point. Say yes."  
Now it's Hanako's turn to cover V with her lips. "Yes." She kisses her on the lips, "Yes." and cheek, "Yes." and neck.  
Perhaps, if the circumstances were different. Perhaps, in the next life.


End file.
